


Second Time’s the Charm

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: CSI Miami and its characters are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS. No infringement is intended.<br/>Rating: R<br/>Author’s Notes: First time writing Duvista, and I’m still trying to find their voices. Hopefully catching a few more episodes will help.<br/>Beta: Thank you to my wonderful spouse, ms_josephine, who continues to keep me from looking like an idiot. It must be love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time’s the Charm

Natalia Boa Vista glanced down over the swell of her naked belly at the adorably tousled blonde head resting there catching her breath. She could feel puffs of hot breath tickling against her slick flushed skin, triggering tiny aftershocks. A deliciously lazy moan vibrated against her lower body and she felt soft lips making a trail back up to her navel.

 

“Somebody’s still twitchy…” An amused drawl floated up, as a moist tongue traced the salty hollows of her abs, the hips below moving and lifting of their own accord. “Haven’t I worn you out yet?”

 

“God, Cal. You’re trying to kill me…” Natalia gasped, thrusting up against her lover, craving her deeper intimate touch once again.

 

Green eyes looked up and held the darker woman’s gaze. Crawling once more up the woman’s body like a big jungle cat ready to pounce on its prey, Calleigh finally paused to nuzzle a sensitive earlobe, nipping, and then sucking the sting away.

 

“Hmm…but what a way to go.” Calleigh breathed hotly into Natalia’s ear, slowly lowering her weight onto the writhing body below. Capturing the sweet mouth beneath her, Calleigh trailed her pale hand down through damp curls and claimed her lover once more.

 

Filling and thrusting deep into the wet heat, Calleigh was rewarded with a startled gasp followed by needy moans against her lips. The lithe woman bucked against her, trying to increase the tempo. Calleigh ignored her, taking her time bringing her back to the peak, then slowing it down again, much to Natalia’s frustration.

 

A slightly desperate whimper finally escaped from the darker woman. Smiling at the familiar sound, Calleigh took pity and picked up the pace, moving ever faster, thumb circling her clit, bringing her lover once again to the edge. Calleigh looked down and watched the fire blazing in Natalia’s dark eyes, knowing she was near.

 

“Oh, baby, I know.” Calleigh whispered, dipping to tease Natalia’s full lips. “Just let go. I’ve got you now…” The low husky voice was all Natalia needed to hear to take her crashing and tumbling over the edge once more. Her body finally relaxing, Natalia moaned, sated and exhausted, into Calleigh’s long blond hair, her breath starting to even out.

 

  
Rolling to her side, Calleigh brought her tired lover into a tight embrace. She ran a hand through sweat damp hair, pulling tendrils away from Natalia’s eyes. Dropping a tender kiss on her temple Calleigh watched Natalia slip into a peaceful sleep at last.

 


End file.
